


We’ll Get Through This Together

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, One Shot, Self-Harm, Shock, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia has been getting bullied. She comes home one day crying her eyes out and runs immediately up to the bathroom on the second floor and locks the door to hide from her family. Her ghost parents are worried for her and are shocked when they find out she's been cutting herself. Can they get her through this and tell her everything is alright?
Relationships: Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	We’ll Get Through This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for cutting, suicide, and self-harm ahead. Read at your own risk.

Lydia biked home with tears in her eyes. None of her parents knew that she'd been getting bullied and she'd been unusually quiet and distant from them the past few days. None of her parents thought anything of it, as she had always been quiet but the distant was new. Lydia parked her bike into the garage of the three story White house she lived in with her parents and headed inside.

Now, her dad and her stepmother were up in New York City visiting Otho for the first time after the incident with Betelgeuse. And the Maitlands were more than happy to keep an eye on Lydia until they got back. Lydia was fine with that. She loved the Maitlands just as much as she loved her real dad and stepmom.

She pushed open the door and ran upstairs to the second floor bathroom, locking the door and making her way over to the sink. Sitting by the edge of the sink was a razor blade. The teen picked it up and looked it over.

She was going to do it.

Yes, she was going to do it. Sure her dad, her stepmother, and the Maitlands were going to miss her if she did and she knew that it would be sad but she didn't want to not do this. She had been getting bullied and keeping it a secret from her family so as to not worry any of them. She touched the razor blade to her skin and was in the middle of producing a shallow cut down her right arm when she heard the voice of her ghost mother call out,

"Lydia! Is everything okay in there? We heard you crying as you entered the house and got worried for you."

"EVERYTHING'S FINE, BARBARA!" Lydia shouted back in between tears. "YOU GUYS DON'T NEED TO COME IN HERE!"

"Lydia, we're coming in regardless," said Adam.

"You guys, I'm seriously fine-." Before Lydia could finish her sentence, the Maitlands floated in through the locked door (How many times has Lydia forgotten they could do that? Too many to count, that's what). They looked her over and Barbara noticed the long cut on her right arm.

"Lydia, have you been cutting yourself?" she asked in the sweetest, most concerned, and most motherly voice.

"No- I mean yes, is it really that obvious?" The Maitlands nodded and Lydia sighed. "I've been getting bullied. Sorry for keeping it from you and- And not telling you about it before, guys. It's been getting really serious... The bullying that is and I've had more than enough of it to warrant committing suicide. I know you guys and my dad and stepmom are going to miss me had I gone through with this and everything's going to be sad and lonely. Please stop me from doing this."

Barbara bandaged up Lydia's cut and the goth teen smiled up at her, tears still pouring down her face.

"Lydia, we have every right to stop you from cutting yourself." The Maitlands wrapped their caring and ice cold arms around the sobbing teenager and Lydia melted into their ice cold embrace. Barbara added onto what she'd just said, "We're your friends-."

"And more than your friends. We're your second parents," Adam had to add.

“That’s right. We’re also your second parents. We’ll get through this together. Come down into the living room and we can discuss more about this bullying you’re enduring. Maybe even allow you to call your parents and tell them what happened to you. If you feel the urge to cut yourself, please call for us and we’ll talk through this together,” said Barbara with the most caring smile.

“Okay, I will. Thank you for being there for me, guys.” Lydia laughed softly and pulled out of the Maitlands’ ice cold embrace, standing up, and heading downstairs with her second parents.

They were going to get through this together and everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
